The medical device industry produces a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for treating medical conditions. Commonly used neurostimulators include an implantable signal generator and at least one lead. Different clinicians can choose to implant different leads in the same or different types of patients. Often, one particular neurostimulator can only be used with one particular lead or set of leads. This can require medical device manufacturers to maintain a number of different models of neurostimulators, for example. Production of numerous models of neurostimulators can make manufacturing more expensive, and can cause implant facilities to maintain a larger inventory. Advantages in manufacturing cost and efficiency as well as concomitant reductions in inventory would both be served by allowing different lead configurations to be used with one neurostimulator. Implantable signal generators that can identify the particular leads that are utilized therewith could also be advantageous.